eldiarfandomcom-20200216-history
Whitmoore
Population: 993, Size: 16 acres Wealth: 9,930 gp. Max value for sale: 328 gp. Max pawn value: 1,738 gp Demographics: Halfling (54%), Human (39%), Elf (3%), Half-Elf (1%), Dwarf (1%), Gnome (1%), Half-Orc (0%) Grimly was founded on a major battle site, and is known for dark magic. The ruler is a feared tyrant. The races live together mostly in harmony. Shops Tavern: The Curious Bulette Owner: Dee Tellfellow, Female Halfling Details Location: In the main street near the town gate. The street outside ominously quiet and empty. Description: The tavern is a terra cotta tower, with a black shingled roof and dead hedges. It was once a barracks, and has a collection of arms and armor. It contains a number of crates stacked along the back wall and a craps table. Specials: Fruit Soup and a Glass of Whiskey (4 sp) Oxen Casserole with Roasted Apple and a Tankard of Cider (5 sp) Egg Ramen with Oat Bread and a Glass of Brandy (5 sp) Other Patrons: Andry Shadowquick, Male Halfling Details Stacee Coppleadow, Female Halfling Details Jeweler: The Night's Jewl Owner: Shaela Appleblossom, Female Halfling Details Location: In an arcane quarter. The street outside is lined with a low stone wall and is watched by a squad of the town guard. Description: The jeweler is a terra cotta rowhouse, with several shuttered windows and a row of flowers around the building. It contains a deck with chairs and several framed paintings of necklaces. Specials: Exquisite Earrings (4 gp) Used Jeweler's Tools (phb 154) (24 gp) Crystal Arcane Focus (phb 151) (10 gp) Other Patrons: Eleatha Smith, Female Human Details Enchanter: The People's Point Owner: Tyna Littlewhistle, Female Halfling Details Location: In an adventurer's district of taverns and rogues. The street outside is covered in fallen leaves. Description: The enchanter is a wooden simple building, with a blue tile roof and a koi pond. Several battered shields hang on the walls. It contains a number of crates stacked along the back wall and a globe with scribbled on leylines. Specials: Dust of Dryness (dmg 166) (114 gp) Dust of Disappearance (dmg 166) (299 gp) Keoghtom's Ointment (dmg 179) (119 gp) Other Patrons: Clerebold Elsav, Male Human Details Adam Crovenso, Male Human Details Marigold Greephollow, Female Halfling Details General Store: The Hairy Oddities Owner: Rohesia Wilmont, Female Human Details Location: In a major crossroads. The street outside is a covered walkway with many twinkling lights and is shaded by colorful trees. Description: The general store is a stucco single storey building, with large windows and moss-covered walls and roof. Several battered shields hang on the walls. It contains a large bookshelf filled with books and jars of bulk candy on the counter. Will kick out any Half-Orc customers, including current patrons. Specials: Pot, Iron (phb 153) (2 gp) Scale, Merchant's (phb 153) (5 gp) Weaver's Tools (phb 154) (1 gp) Other Patrons: Juliana Rolands, Female Human Details Housing Small Cottage Owner: Alainie Fastfoot, Female Halfling Details The house is a terra cotta rowhouse, with a reinforced wooden door and a big brick chimney. It contains a single bachelor-style room with a bed and chest. In the middle of the room is a simple cooking pot over an open flame. A bunch of dried fruit hangs from the ceiling in long strands. A big working dog is eager to greet visitors. Category:Settlements